starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mask of the Pirate Queen
Mask of the Pirate Queen, to publikacja do gry fabularnej Star Wars: Edge of the Empire wydawanej przez Fantasy Flight Games, którą wydano w 2015 roku i jej autorem jest Gary Astleford. Zawartość *Introduction **Adventure Overview ***Adventure Background ****The Veiled Sorority ****The Zann Consortium ***Important Characters ****Venlana Sipal ****Porel ****The Pirate Queen ****Ryale Wei ****Jander ****Illo Vandin ****Jerid Sykes ***Adventure Summary **Game Preparation *Episode I - Search on Saleucami **An Oasis World ***People and Culture ***Notable Locations ****Blackwind Crater ****Taleucema ***Creatures and Challenges ****Galva ****Nuuno ****Thaelo **Wanted...Disintegrations Optional ***Descent Into Taleucema ***Paradise Found **The Exile, The Fence, And The Slicer ***Graf Lind, The Exile ***Over The Fence ***Slice and Dice **Blackwind Crater ***The 1st Platoon **Raiding The Vault ***The Vault, Level One ***The Vault, Level Two ***Confronting The Pirate Queen **Dead or Alive *Episode II - Going to Ground **Ord Mantell ***History ***People and Culture ***Notable Locations ****The Scraplands ****Ten Mile Plateau ****Worlport ****The Coral Coast ***Creatures and Challenges ****Mantellan Pterosaur ****Mantellian Flutterplume ****Mantellian Savrip **Worlport ***History ***People and Culture ***Urban Geography ****The Breakwater ****Government House ****Herglic's Folly ****Industrial District ****The Jewel District ****Killairn's Bazaar ****Morro Spaceport ****The Path of Coins ****Slums ****The White Zone **A Bloodbug In The Ointment ***Return to Paradise ***Arrival in Worlport **Quid Pro Quo **Fight Fixing 101 ***About Flutterplume ***Making Contact ***The Loaded Savrip ***Let's Get Ready to Rumble ***Win Some, Loss Some **Rusty Reach ***To The Rescue? ***A Haven for None ***The Reward, As Promised **A Gambler Scorned ***A Candid Discussion With Micael **Clearing The Air ***Ambrae Environmental ***One Good Bluff Deserves Another ***The Throne Room ***The Main Event ***Intermission ***Episode II XP Rewards *Episode III - Prepare for Boarders **General Quarters ***Sabotage **Into Eternal Night ***Battle Plans ***Arrival and Chaos ***The Consortium Fleet ***The Sorority Fleet **Welcoming Party ***Bridging The Gap **A Bridge too Far ***Defeat and Death ***The Battle Ends **Contract Fulfilled ***Episode III XP Rewards ***What Next? Przygody *Mask of the Pirate Queen Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *The Mask of The Pirate Queen *Saleucami - dane planety *Galva - dane zwierzęcia *Nuuno - dane zwierzęcia *Thaelo - dane zwierzęcia *Bubse Spice *Venlana Sipal - dane postaci *Graf Lind - dane postaci *Krezo Wasanti - dane postaci *Koochoo - dane droida (ASP-series Labor Droid) *Lathe - dane postaci *Krash - dane postaci *Zeke - dane postaci *Oake - dane postaci *Jayk - dane postaci *Rafe - dane postaci *Tojo - dane postaci *Sorority Pirates *The Vault - mapa *Mandi - dane postaci *Revah - dane postaci *Yalawua *Mantellan Pterosaur - dane zwierzęcia *Mantellian Flutterplume - dane zwierzęcia *Mantellian Savrip - dane zwierzęcia *JR-12 - dane droida (Independent Security Contractor) *Illo Vandin - dane postaci *Jyd Renyr - dane postaci *The Anvil - dane postaci *Aimee "Flutterplume" Kraeff - dane postaci *Evun - dane postaci *Alva - dane postaci *Theel - dane postaci *Gerk - dane postaci *Micael Torval - dane postaci *Tur - dane postaci *Kel - dane postaci *Ryale Wei - dane postaci *utlass-9 Patrol Fighter - dane statku kosmicznego (myśliwiec) *Jerid Sykes - dane postaci *End of Days - dane statku kosmicznego (Keldabe-class Cruiser) *Flatline - dane statku kosmicznego (Interceptor IV-class Frigate) *Brilliance - dane statku kosmicznego (Interceptor IV-class Frigate) *Starviper M-2 - dane myśliwca (Mandal Motors Space Superiority Starfighter Starviper M-2) *Renegade's Blood - dane statku kosmicznego (Consular-class Light Cruiser) *Savrip - dane statku kosmicznego (Marauder-class Corvette) *The Eye of Uba - dane statku kosmicznego (Modified ILH-KK Citadel-class Light Freighter) *Rotten Core - dane statku kosmicznego (YT-2400 Light Freighter) *Vanity's Price - dane statku kosmicznego (Action-IV Bulk Freighter) *Censure - dane statku kosmicznego (Action-IV Bulk Freighter) *Renegade's Blood - schemat statku kosmicznego *Warg - dane postaci *Noira - dane postaci *Porel Vakra - dane postaci Credits *Lead Developers - Katrina Ostrander, Andrew Fischer, Tim Huckelbery *Writing and Development - Gary Astleford *Editing and Proofreading - Jim Jacobson, Christine Crabb *Managing RPG Producer - Sam Stewart *Game Line Graphic Design - EDGE Studio, David Ardila, Chris Beck *Expansion Graphic Design - Chris Beck, Scott Nicely *Graphic Design Manager - Brian Schomburg *Cover Art - Matt Bradbury, Jason Rainville *Interior Art - Jacob Atienza, Alberto Bontempi, Matt Bradbury, Christopher Burdett, Caravan Studio, Anthony Devine, Jose Mikhail Elloso, Mariusz Gandzel, David Griffith, Joel Hustak, Jeff Lee Johnson, Jason Juta, Sam Lamont, Jennifer Lange, Aaron Panagos, Mark Poole, Jason Rainville, Darren Tan, Ryan Valle, Vulcan Design Forge, Jarreau Wimberly, Sara Winters *Art Direction - John Taillon *Managing Art Director - Andy Christensen *Production Management - Megan Duehn, Simone Elliot *Executive Game Designer - Corey Konieczka *Executive Producer - Michael Hurley *Publisher - Christian T. Petersen Kategoria:Star Wars - Edge of the Empire